InuPhantom
by Fentus
Summary: Danny has been steadily going downhill since he got his powers, and now he is going to have to pay the price...a foreign exchange student program to...Japan! On Hiatus
1. Daydreams and Surprises

_**This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha. If I did I would be super rich and make this an actual show…But it can never happen.:(_**

'_Danny…'_

I am flying over the town I protect and love. Peaceful but ever watchful for danger

'_Danny…'_

My flowing silvery white bangs blowing around my Glowing green eyes as I fly.

I watch the citizens of Amity Park walking around in their daily, carefree lives.

My home of skyscrapers, houses, and roads start melting into green.

'_Danny…'_

The homes are gone and strangely I am not scared.

There are trees and valleys with more primitive looking home of unrecognizable design below me as I keep flying.

Strange creature hide in the forest, some looking like animals and some that seem like people, living lives, fighting, or just doing nothing.

'_Danny…'_

I look down at myself, and instead of my usual black jumpsuit with white collar, boots, belt, and gloves along with my DP insignia on my chest is gone.

In its place is a distinctly Japanese outfit of sorts in black with silver trim along the edges. My gloves were attached to the sleeves of my new outfit, ant the same went for my boots

'_Danny Fenton…'_

I stop. I can here a voice calling me. It seemed rough, irritated, and edgy, definitely sounded like a fighter, but there was a soft and evasive brotherly tone to it underneath. He sounded like someone who he could connect with.

"You will be seeing me soon kid…Be ready for the adventure of a lifetime…"

Danny looked at the sky and saw a sea of silver hair. a pair of golden yellow eyes opened from the hair and seemed to bore into his very soul. There was a dog howl of sorts, and the world disappeared into blackness…

'_Danny Fenton…_**Daniel**…'

The voice became familiar as he started to gain consciousness…

"**DANIEL FENTON WAKE UP!**" The voice of his teacher Mr. Lancer screamed in his face.

Danny's bright blue eyes popped open immediately to see the face of his teacher right in front of him. And he seemed furious as was to be expected if he had touse my real name to get my attention.

"DANNY, this is the very thing I was talking to you about! You are constantly in trouble, you can't seem to stay awake for any school classes, disappearing at all times of the day, slipping grades, and generally not caring about anything that has to do with your future."

Danny brushed his onyx black hair out of his tired eyes and stared at Lancer in confusion.

Lancer could see the look on his face and sighed and said in a soft, worried voice, "Uh, Danny. Don't you even remember why you are even here?"

Danny quietly shook his head and waited for Lancer to explain.

Lancer looked around his office then back at the 14 year old teen sitting in front of him. "Danny. Believe it or not I am really worried about you. We are here to figure out what to do to help you…and after this little interaction, I have come to a very hard but necessary decision." Lancer gives the teen a sad look and finally says what he has to…"Danny I feel that the only way to help you is to be more strict in your schooling, but the only way to do that cannot be done here…So you are going to have to go somewhere that can show you how to be the best student you can be."

Danny finally speaks, "So how are we going to have to…do this?" he looks down at his red and black sneakers partially hidden under his jeans then looks at Mr. Lancer dead in the eyes.

Lancer looks away, "By way of a foreign exchange student program."

Danny's eyes widened in shock "WHAT!"

_(Danny Phantom theme song)_

**_Well here is the first chapter. Be sure to tell me what you think. But be sure to be gentle with flames or negative comments. (By the way can anyone find out how to say someone is half spirit/ghost/phantom in Japanese?(same with half human/mortal))_**


	2. Tears and Ectogear

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny phantom or Inuyasha. Even though I wish I did, but doesn't everyone wish for something?**_

**_Thank you Lightning Streak, Watashi, Fang, Cute Sakura Angel, LaBOBuren, and inuzrule for the reviews, and to all who have read my story but didn't review as well._**

As Danny left the office a few minutes later Lancer couldn't help but feel bad for him, _'Good Luck Danny,'_ He thought _'I hope you find what you're looking for.'_ When the door finally closed Lancer sighed and pulled out a batch of papers and started to grade. Then another thought crossed his mind…_'I wonder if he will be ok with being around someone who is so sick all the time?' 'He is a very tough kid; he'll be fine in the Higurashi's care.'_

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny's best friends Samantha (Sam) Manson and Tucker Foley where waiting for him outside the school doors. At the sight of him they rushed to his side and questioned them ruthlessly for info on what had happened in Lancer's office.

"So, Spill dude. What happened in there? I thought that you were dead meat?" Tucker asked. Danny said in a monotone voice, "The worst thing that could ever happen to me, I think." Sam looked at him worriedly with her purple eyes. "What? Mega Detention?" "Much worse." was Danny's reply. "Suspension?" Tucker asked "Worse" Sam's eyes widened in horror "Even worse than DETENTION!" "Yes." Danny replied again

Tuckers bespectacled eyes also widened, but before he could start questioning him again the jock Dash Baxter stomped in front of Danny and looked ready to pound him.

"Fenton! I have been waiting to beat up on you all afternoon. What took you?" Danny looked at dash with emotionless eyes and stated "Go ahead and hurt me Dash. You won't be able to for awhile so I will give you one final chance to hit me." Dash looked stunned, and turned around to walk away and muttered in Danny's direction "Way to take the fun out of it Fenton…I'll pound on you later."

When he left the eyes of Sam and Tucker widened even more from the shock of what Danny had just done. "Danny, what happened? You are really scaring me." Sam said "Yea man, that was not like you. What's the story?"

Danny finally looked them in the eyes, but didn't say anything until after he made sure that no one was around then he collapsed to his knees and burst out into tears. He yelled "THEY ARE SENDING ME TO JAPAN!" He let the tears flow out of his eyes that were changing from blue to green at random intervals as he explained before his friends could say anything. "My parents have already agreed, so have both schools, and the family I am staying with…There is no hope. I will be leaving for Japan in 2 days and I will not be coming back for a whole year…"

Sam couldn't take seeing her best friend like this and she ran over and hugged his shoulders, trying to calm him down while comforting him. Tucker walked over and knelt by him as well and hugged him from the other side. Danny finally seemed to realize that he was being comforted and reached both arms out and hugged both his friends as he cried.

"Well it figures that I won't be here to help my town shortly after most of them have finally realized that I am here to help them." Danny attempted to joke..and failed miserably. "Danny, don't worry about ghost hunting we can do it." Sam retorted.

"Yea dude, all you need to worry about is how to use chopsticks and speak Japanese" Tucker joked…Ant that one worked. Danny and Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the techno friend.

"You are the best friends I could ever have." Danny said as he broke the hug and stood up wiping his blue eyes free of tears. "Well I guess I am going to have to brush up on my Japanese in the next 2 days." Danny chuckled. Sam and Tucker couldn't help but join in.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

"Danny? I got a gift for your trip." Danny's sister Jasmine (Jazz) said as she handed Danny a large book. He was leaving tomorrow and he was busy putting everything he owned into two large suitcases… "Thanks Jazz." Danny remarked as he took the book and read the cover 'Japanese for dummies' "Well this will certainly be a lot easier to use for my study…Thanks a lot Jazz." Danny gave Jazz a hug and set it to the side with the stuff he was planning to take with him on the plane. "Well now all I need is a pack to put this stuff in." (His backpack is too small for all the stuff he was going to needto keep him occupied on the plane for those many looooong hours.)

"Hey Danny! We have a gift for your trip. Come down here please." Danny's father Jack yelled from the lab in the basement. Danny walked past his sister and down to the basement where his mom and dad were putting the finishing touches on something out of their sons view.

"What's up Mom?" "Well we have made something for you while you are in Japan…Since they worship their ancestors there it has to have ghosts all over the place so we have made something so you won't be overwhelmed." Danny's mother Maddie said excitedly. Danny gave his parents a very confused look. "Here is the special patented Fenton Ecto-Pack!" Jack said with great pride as he held it out for Danny's inspection. It was a backpack in black with blue trim and the Fenton works logo on the front. It had three compartments the first was small…Probably for stuff like pencils and food, The second was larger and looked like it was meant to hold books, the last compartment was the biggest, but it looked partially hidden, and all along the outside were holders zippers and clips. All in all it looked like one of those outdoor/camping backpacks.

"This pack is metal lined so it is super resilient and it has compartments for your school work as well as all the space needed to hold all of the ghost fighting gear you will need for the coming year. It is covered in a ghost proof covering to keep enemy ghosts from stealing anything. Compartments on the side for two Fenton thermoses a pouch for a handful of Fenton phones, a holder for 3 jack-o-ninetales (the special ones from Pirate Radio), a holder on the side for the new Proto Portal transporter, in which you put a loaded Fenton thermos and the ghosts are transported from any area to the Fenton portal here for release into the Ghost Zone, And a specially enhanced Ghost shield that will deter any powerful force that touches it." Jack looked proudly at the Pack.

We also made this to attach to the Pack…The FentonWatch!" Maddie said holding up what looked like an extra large sport watch that was in white with blue accents. It had a lot of buttons and some wires that looked like it went up his arm and attached to the Ecto-Pack. Maddie explained " This watch lets the wearer control the ecto shield on the Pack as well as it own features, like a miniature Specter Deflector that will repel any ghost but only if it is in contact with you or even a ghost if it is worn by one…we will have to fix that later. But the watch also has a modified Fenton Ghost Peeler in it as well as many other nifty doodads and gismos for you to mess with as you go along." "So what do you think Son?" Jack asked with anticipation.

Danny was actually pretty surprised and quite happy with the watch and backpack and he voiced it "This is awesome guys thanks a lot! I can really use this!" He grabbed the backpack and put it on and clipped it in place, and it fit perfectly. Then he grabbed the watch and put it on his wrist. Lights on the watch started flashing for a moment then the wires from the watch went up his arm and attached to the pack. It didn't hinder any of Danny's movements in his arms at all. "This is great!" He exclaimed as he gave both his parents a hug and rushed upstairs to fill it up with the stuff he still needed to pack for the trip.

Jack and Maddie couldn't help but smile and shed a silent tear of pride for their son as they got to work on their next big project.

**_Well there is chapter number 2. How did you like it? I still need to know the Japanese saying for human or mortal whichever can be found. And by the way Sam and Danny are not a couple here. Stay tuned for the next chapter._**


	3. Introductions and Translations

**_Her is chapter 3 everyone! Thanks Blue Dream Fairy x2, inuzrule, and LaBOBuren for reviewing…..Well people, the official Crossover has begun! and just to let you know I was unable to find Kagome's mothers name so I am going to try my best not to use it….On with the story!_**

After hours of sitting on a plane with nothing to do but sleep, try to learn Japanese, and tinkering with the gifts his parents got him; He was finally in Tokyo.

Danny was quite apprehensive and nervous as he searched around for any indication of anyone he was suppose to look for. Finally he saw two people with black hair and brown eyes that were looking for him…How did he know it was them? Because the kid was holding s sign that said **"Fenton Daniel"**. Danny couldn't help but wince at the fact that he will have to get use to the fact that Japanese said last names first.

He walked up to the woman that looked around his mother's age and the kid that seemed around 8 years old. Danny nervously did a slight bow and tried his best to try a Japanese greeting, "Coneacheywa?" The kid immediately began to snicker and Danny knew instantly that he messed up big time and decided to not try that again and just finished what he was going to say in English "I'm Danny Fenton, and I guess you are the Higurashi family?"

The Lady smiled kindly and bowed and said sweetly in accented English "Konichiwa, Fenton-sama, and welcome to Tokyo. This is my son Sota and we are honored to have you here."

Sota was still snickering as he looked at Danny. Danny noticed this and put on a false cheerful smile and walked in between Sota and his mom and glared contemptuously at Sota "Ok kid" he whispered "the joke has gone far enough. I have needed a test subject for my parents ghost fighting gear and you would be a good subject to try it on." Danny gave Sota a scary look as he pressed a button on his watch and a mini ghost taser shot out and sparked threateningly in Sota's direction. Sota looked at Danny like he was the coolest thing in the world and bowed and finally said "You and I have a lot to talk about Fenton-sama. You want scary? I can give you scary."

Danny smiled and turned back to Mrs. Higurashi as he retracted the ghost taser. "How about we head to the house now? And could you please call me Danny?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Yosh Danny-kun lets head home." After getting Danny's luggage and coaxing it into the car they were on their way.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny couldn't help but admire the sights of Tokyo all around him as they sped towards his new home. Danny remembered something and turned to Sota who was sitting next to him and staring at his Fenton watch. "Sota?"

Sota jumped slightly and looked into Danny's blue eyes and answered "Hai Danny-kun?" "Um, correct me if I'm wrong but on my transfer papers it said that you were a family of four? Where are the other two members of the family?" Sota smiled "Gramps is to old to walk around a large airport so he stayed home and Kagome is…um…" Sota suddenly became very nervous and shifty "…Sick! That's right very sick, so she can't be seen by anyone at all!…Hai, that's the truth…No doubt about it!…"

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion and suspicion and was about to question him further when they pulled up at the house. It looked large and spacious with large grounds and a 'shack' of sorts at one end with a large tree covered in odd Japanese ribbons and scrolls in between. Danny shrugged it off and readjusted his pack on his back without clipping it in place and dragged his two suitcases behind him as he followed Mrs., Higurashi and Sota into the house.

They had Danny take off his shoes as Sota tried to drag one of Danny's suitcases inside the house. Suddenly there was a frantic stream of Japanese being screamed across the room as an old man with grey hair and long drooping mustache started pointing in Danny's direction, and Danny couldn't help but stare at him in confusion. Danny kept hearing words like Han'yo, Ningen, which he knew meant human, and many other words that were to fast for him to catch. Mrs. Higurashi started speaking Japanese back to the old man and Danny was able to catch his name being said a few times and many seemingly calming words.

Sota chuckled and whispered to Danny "Welcome home Danny-kun. My grandfather seems to like you already." Danny looked at him in confusion "What happened? Why did he act that way? Did I do something wrong?" No, no it's not you. My gramps is a little bit eccentric in his old age. He thought that you were some sort of han'yo…half demon… and was going to try and exorcise you." Danny was instantly nervous "Why did he think I was half demon?" Sota smiled and shrugged it of "He was saying something about a strange aura around you, but hey he rambles a lot…You will get use to it."

Danny nervously chuckled and said half to himself and half to Sota "I should be use to this type of craziness by now?" he sighed and said cheerfully to Sota "Well. Where is my room? I need to get settled in so lead the way 'little brother'." Sota laughed and lead Danny upstairs as Danny carried his suitcases up to his new room.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

After Danny had most of his cloths put away and posters put on the walls he heard Mrs. Higurashi call him from downstairs "Danny-kun? Could you come down here for a second please?" Danny went down stairs to the kitchen where the three family members were sitting at the table. Danny sat down across from the grandfather and looked at Mrs. Higurashi patiently (from now on I will cal her Mrs.H). "What's going on?" Sota said "Gramps has to apologize for earlier." Danny retorted "He doesn't need to. It's fine with me." Mrs. H shook her head and said something in Japanese to Gramps. He turned to Danny and said "Gomennasai Fenton-sama." Danny looked at Sota "That means I'm sorry." Sota said matter-of-factly. Danny smiled and bowed to Gramps respectfully. Mrs. H got up and brought out a strange food that Danny didn't recognize but ate politely anyway…It wasn't all bad.

After dinner Sota and Danny went to play video games, no matter where you are or what type of culture you are boys can always bond over video games, and Sota was winning. "So you said that your parents made your ghost gear?" "Hie." Danny tried to answer. "Sota chuckled. Danny continued "My parents are professional ghost hunters in America and they made my Fenton watch and My Ecto-Backpack."

Sota's chocolate eyes brightened "I just realized something! You will be able to help with the ceremony tomorrow!" Danny's character died. He looked at Sota in confusion "What Ceremony?" "An ancient shrine ceremony where we dress in the style of the first shrine protectors and do a special incantation to keep evil away." Sota was excited "I have a kimono that I was going to wear in a few years when I was older, but it would fit you perfectly! We will look so sugoi!...cool." Danny sighed and stretched. "I guess so. Well...I need to sleep. See you tomorrow Sota." "Oyasuminasai Danny-kun, mata ashita." Danny looked at him in confusion. Sota laughed "That means Good night and see you tomorrow." Danny smiled and bowed and went up to bed.

Danny knew tomorrow was going to be different but he never realized how different it was going to be…..

**_Well that's it for this chapter everyone. The fun begins next chapter so be sure to enjoy it. Till next time. Ja ne._**


	4. Personalities and Ceremonies

**_Here it is everyone! Thanks to Inuzrule, Mental Mess, Kirby-Chan263, blue dream fairy, reviewer #9, StarryNightsAreEternal, and The Violent Tomboy for reviewing. Enjoy it or I'll cry, and I don't do crying so it won't be right in the universe._**

_**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha or Danny Phantom….This story would be real, more than likely, if I truly did own them…But I don't.**_

All Danny could think of for the outfit he got for the ceremony was _'Thank you sweet Lord above, that this thing doesn't look like a dress!' _Danny couldn't help but smirk at how awkward he looked, but also how comfortable he felt.

The Kimono was white with black trim and a black robe belt, it seemed to suit him well, and it also fit him to a 't'. The sleeves were wide at the opening but fit him well at the shoulder. The collar was open slightly to show the black undershirt slightly that was underneath it. The bottoms were slightly baggy, not unlike the jeans he usually wears, and they were white with black trim at the bottom like the rest of the outfit. And he wore Japanese style sandals.

Sota couldn't help but smile with pride "You almost look Japanese Danny-kun." Danny gave him a skeptical, raised eyebrow look as he was looking at himself in the mirror. Sota winked "That's a good thing."

Danny gave a half smile and said "Thanks I guess…" He snickered "Boy, my friends back home would flip to see me in an outfit like this." His snickering evolved into outright laughter. Sota couldn't help but join in.

Sota's outfit was almost exactly the same as Danny's only sized to fit him and it was green with orange Japanese designs on the sleeves and an orange robe belt. And on the back in black ink was a Japanese symbol that Danny didn't know.

Danny smiled at Sota. Sota smiled at Danny. They both broke out in hysterical laughter again and clutched their sides.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny and Sota walked into the kitchen where Mrs. H and Gramps were sitting down at the table and having a light tea. They were all dressed for the ceremony. Mrs. H was in a pale yellow robe with bright pink cherry blossoms in the design. Gramps was in a red Kimono with a blue trim; his seemed the most like Danny's, only baggier on his hunched frame. There was a Japanese symbol in black on their backs.

Danny turned to Sota and finally asked "What's with the symbols, Sota?" He smiled at Danny "They are mostly words that describe our personalities. Gramps' one means wisdom, Mom's is kindness, Kagome's would say gifted, and mine is handsome" He smirked. Danny glared at him with a knowing smile "Oh, Realllllly!" Sota laughed nervously. Danny's glare melted and he gave Sota a playful punch on the shoulder. "Will I be getting one?" "Yosh." Sota said cheerfully.

Gramps turned around and saw the two boys conversing and said something in Japanese to Danny. The boys stopped talking as Danny gave him a blank look. He turned his eyes to Mrs. H. She said "He wants you to sit down ant turn your back to him." Sota whispered to Danny "Your personality." Danny nodded and did as he was bidden.

Gramps set a vial of ink and a bamboo brush on the table as Danny was sitting. He got to work. Danny could feel the ink being brushed on the back of his kimono and tried his best to stay as still as possible. The ink dried almost instantly. When he was finished Danny turned around and bowed his head to the old man respectfully.

He then heard hysterical laughter coming from behind him that was distinctly Sota, and Danny turned his head and asked coldly "And why exactly are you laughing?" Sota was laughing to hard to answer. Mrs. H looked furiously at Gramps and went off in a flurry of angry Japanese pointing occasionally at Danny's back. When she was finished she turned to Danny and said "Gomennasai Danny-kun, what gramps did was unacceptable."

Danny looked confused but smiled anyway "It's ok. I'll be fine." She smiled and sighed in acceptance. Sota finally got his laughing under control. "Gramps still hasn't gotten over his paranoia of you Danny-kun." Danny looked at him in confusion. "He put Han'ningen, which means Half Human, on the back of your kimono." Danny's face changed from confusion to shock in record time. To put it lightly, he was at a loss for words.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny and the Higurashi family were standing outside the hut where the well was housed. Sota and Gramps went to their designated spots around the shrine as Mrs. H led Danny to the doors at the front of the shrine, explaining along the way.

"Since Kagome is…sick, Sota will have to play a bigger role in the ceremony. The three oldest would usually be on the outside of the shrine praying and the youngest would guard the shrine on the inside, But this year since you don't know what to do as part of the ceremony you will have to be on guard duty. All you need to do is keep a look out for evil spirits that may come out of the well during the purifying." Danny nodded in understanding shifting slightly in his white kimono. "So how long does this thing usually last?" She smiled "Around three hours. Try to stay along the wall, and please don't get to close to the well. We wouldn't want you to fall in and break your neck."

Danny stared at her as she left to her spot. He was surprised as to the length of the ceremony, but he shook it of and walked inside the shrine. The second he did he felt that there was something not quite right about the well, but he just couldn't place it. He shivered and sat down at the far wall across from the door and just looked at the Well.

It was very old, and had a lot of wear and tare along the outside, but it seemed to be holding out just fine. He remembered Sota saying that it was called the 'Bone Eaters Well', why it had such a creepy, morbid name he couldn't guess, but he did as he was told. Occasionally humming or whistling snatches of some of his favorite songs softly to pass the time so he wouldn't fall asleep. Casting glances every now and then at his Fenton Watch he still had on his wrist.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Three hours later the ceremony was finally over and it was, as expected, very anticlimactic. Danny was brimming with energy from not doing anything those three hours so he decided to do some testing of his ghost gear, so with his kimono still on and the Ecto-Pack casually slung on his back he walked out for some time alone with his powers. As he was passing the shrine he got the sudden sense of foreboding and decided to check the shrine once more, just to ease his mind. He adjusted the Pack more comfortably on his shoulders and walked in the door to the shrine for the second time that day. He cautiously walked to the well and looked down cautiously at the bottom but saw nothing but darkness.

As he turned around to walk away from the well his ghost sense went off…But there was something very wrong with it! Instead of it being a normal, calm breath of blue mist it was an exhale of bright red smoke. In shock of his abnormal ghost sense he didn't think to go ghost. He just stood stock still when he felt a pull on his backpack and made him stumble back into the well and trip.

He cried out in surprise as he fell, but as he was about to go ghost and fly back out of the well to safety a bright purple light surrounded him and he had a sense of the dimension twisting and time slowing down.

He passed out as he fell.

**_Here it is everyone….What do you think? The next is the one you have been waiting for….I was going to have Inuyasha meeting Danny in this chapter but I made it long enough. Be patient for the next chapter and you will get…I hope…A great first meeting._**


	5. Contact and Confusion

**_Hello Friends! The moment you have been waiting for is here! INUYASHA MEETS DANNY! You have waited four chapters for this and now you have it! Thanks again to StarryNightsAreEternal, Mental Mess, Anonymous, The Violent Tomboy, KatrinaKaiba, blue dream fairy, and Inuzrule. Just remember this…Danny is still wearing his ceremony outfit, and he has his Ecto-Pack and Fenton Watch with him. So you know and are not confused by languages it will be like this from now on….._**

"Japanese is underlined"

"**English is bold"**

"Mystic is normal"

"_Thoughts are in italics"_

**_Enjoy the confusion and freakiness ) and one more thing…Danny Phantom and Inuyasha don't belong to me even though I wish they did._**

A shadowy figure was gazing attentively thru the trees at a fairly new looking well in a field surrounded by said trees in the lush forest of the Feudal Era. He was wrapped in fur and had a blue animal mask of sorts over his face, and not even the eyes could be seen. He gazed around the area patiently…searching for the prey that had eluded him for so long.

His gaze snapped back to the well when he sensed a strange power appear in the well, and it gave of a sent similar to his prey, but the power emanating from inside the well was definitely not the same as the one he was looking for. His eyes narrowed and he waited for this unknown power source to reveal itself.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

The teen was running. He could sense that there was something going on at the sacred well, and he knew it wasn't Kagome. _'The scent seems slightly familiar, but what is this power I feel?' _He kept running, his silver hair fanning out behind him. He was going to find out what this is.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny woke up lying comfortably in the dirt, and remembered falling down the well. He slowly got to his knees and was surprised to feel no pain at all from his fall. That seemed impossible because he knew he hadn't gone ghost to save himself. He shot up to his feet as he remembered his abnormal ghost sense and a strange light as he was falling down the well before he passed out.

He suddenly realized that there was sunlight shining down on his head as looked around the perimeter of the well. He looked up immediately to see if he was dreaming, or possibly hallucinating. The sunlight was real, and so was the bright blue sky, and the birds he kept hearing. **"Ok Fenton. Keep calm this will be just fine. Just climb out of the well, get your bearings, and get answers. Everything will be fine."** He decided not to go ghost to get out as he readjusted his pack on his back, checked his watch to see that it wasn't damaged, and slowly started to climb out of the well.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

The cloaked figure in the trees saw his patience pay off as a child with black hair and pail skin climbed slowly and cautiously out of the well. He seemed shocked by his surroundings as he finally got out of the wells opening.

He had some sort of bag on his back with odd colors and designs on his back. He was in a white and black kimono. The figure could almost see the power emanating from him. The power was like nothing he had ever seen, and it couldn't be placed in his mind. The figure smiled slightly as he watched the child look at his surroundings in awe.

He spoke in a whisper that dripped with pure evil "This one would make a good addition to my collection, but I think it would be best to find out more about this power of his." He chuckled pitilessly "A good catch indeed." He caught the scent of his original prey and smiled wider "I think I will let them meet before I consume them both. That would be more fun." He slowly went farther back into the trees, and waited again. Very patiently.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny was shocked by his surroundings. He had expected something odd about the area, but this was the limit. He was in a meadow surrounded on all sides by trees. The area was wild and seemed quite feral. He tried to keep calm as he kept looking around for someone or something he could recognize at all. He found none.

His ghost sense went off again, and it was the same smoking red color but it also seemed different it wasn't as bright a red as he remembered the first one being. He waited in a ready to fight stance in the direction his sense pointed him which was the patch of trees right in front of him.

Quite suddenly a teen, who seemed around his sisters age, burst thru the trees the sense had indicated. Danny was instantly in shock, and apparently the guy was surprised as well. He was tall and was wearing a red kimono that was similar to Danny's except it was baggier. He had a sword tucked away in his belt. He had bright amber eyes that seemed to look right thru him. He had long silver hair that went down his back. The most amazing thing to Danny though were the ears that were perched on the top of his head _'Are those dog ears? Could those possibly be real?'_

The stranger got into a fighting stance and growled then jumped without warning in Danny's direction. Danny was frozen in shock as the guy came down with his claws extended, and seemed to glow. He spoke in a language that Danny shouldn't have understood, but it seemed to click in his mind and came out as plain as day "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Danny immediately dove out of the way as the stranger went right for the well and the strange furry mass that was coming out of it. The strangers clawed hands sliced right thru it and the thing plopped out of the well and split into pieces on the grass. Danny couldn't help but wretch at the gory sight.

The stranger immediately faced Danny in a fashion that was easy to read….Bossy, irritated, and protective. He immediately went into a flurry of Japanese which Danny couldn't understand at all, of course.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

The stranger glared at the black haired kid with blue eyes and immediately started berating him on the fact that he was almost killed by a Demon "What the hell do you think you are doing here kid! It's dangerous around here, and you should know that! Someone isn't always going to be here to protect idiots like you!" The stranger noticed the blank look on the kids face and just sighed. "Look kid just…let me take you home ok. Where do you live?" the kid just kept staring at him in confusion, and he also seemed a bit cautious and fearful.

He finally spoke but the stranger was immediately shocked by the language the kid spoke it; he couldn't understand it at all. **"Look I have no idea what you are saying. I don't even know where I am so why don't you try and help me get back home?"** He knew instantly that he needed to take the kid with him to the village and find Kagome and the others to se if they could figure out the odd language. He grabbed the kids' wrist and started dragging him thru the trees with him protesting in the odd language and struggling slightly as he pulled him along.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny struggled at the sudden grab by the stranger, but decided against phasing out of his grip and fleeing. This guy was the only one he had seen, and it was possible that he would be able to help him in some way, so he just tried to relax in the dog eared guys grip, and let himself be taken where he hoped he needed to go.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

The cloaked figure crept out of the trees and watched as his prey went to the village. He smiled 'Just what I was hoping you would do. Lead me to the shards so I can take them and make you both one with my body.' He chuckled and followed slowly, smiling.

_**Here it is! First contact! What did you think? Just review and I will post as soon as I can….It might be awhile though because I will be starting my first year of college soon, and I may not be able to update for awhile in the future. Just try to be patient and I will try my best to keep updating as often as I can.**_


	6. Misunderstandings and Strangers

**_I'M SORRY! I AM SO, SO SORRY! I have just finished my first week of college and it is going to be very hectic and hard to update as often as I would like. I am going to try my very hardest to update as often as possible, but I can't make any promises….even though I wish I could for everyone, because you guys are so nice and supportive. I can't thank you enough for that. Thanks StarryNightsAreEternal, KatrinaKaiba, candidus-lupus-full Moon, The Halfa Wannabe, inuzrule, Ril-0, The Violent Tomboy, blue dream fairy, Firehedgehog, and Cat-san for your positive, neutral, and/or negative reviews. Every single one counts. I made the chapter longer than normal to make up for my lack of updating, so I hope it is ok. Here is a reminder for languages….because this is going to get quite confusing more than likely._**

"Japanese is underlined"

"**English is bold"**

"Mystic is normal"

'_Thoughts are in italics'_

**_Here we go….Danny gets to finally meet the rest of the group! one final note…..I am a bit uncomfortable with cussing and suggestive things so I am going to be a bit choicer in my cuss words for Inuyasha and how lecherous Miroku is….I will try to make it as accurate as possible though(even though I am not an Inuyasha expert.)_**

_**Disclamer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha…CRYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

'_Ok Fenton, you can handle this….Try not to freak out now…..Lets be calm and rational, because you know how you get when you are freaked out……Stay calm and try not to make this guy mad….'_

Danny kept a cautious eye constantly on the Dog Eared Stranger that was dragging him through the forest by the wrist. He tried his hardest not to give him any indication of being nervous or anxious about the predicament…even though he was starting to lose feeling in his hand from the grip he had on him. Every time he moved his wrist or tried to slow down to rest a little the guys ears would twitch and he would turn and give Danny a suspicious glare out of the corner of his eye before turning his head back around and muttering something in Japanese that Danny couldn't quite hear.

After Danny had a slight tumble while trying to get over a fallen tree the stranger gave a dissatisfied growl and muttered again but this time it was loud enough for Danny to hear as they started off again. Danny may not have known a lot of Japanese but he knew just enough to get the message, and he didn't like it one bit "Ningen wo baka." Danny was able to translate it correctly…'Stupid Human'. Danny's patience finally snapped and he immediately phased thru his hand and jumped in front of him in fury.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

The stranger was taken aback by the ferocity of the kid; to say the least. Sure he had insulted the kid loud enough for him to hear but he didn't seem to have understood him before so he thought he didn't have to worry, but he was wrong. He was completely confused by the fact that the kid got out of his grip in an instant without him noticing, but what he was really confused about was the fact that his eyes seemed to have changed color. Instead of the blue eyes he knew he had they were now a bright and furious green color that seemed to glow with some sort of magical power. He immediately started yelling at him in his native language at first but then in random intervals he seemed to go into the Mystic language subconsciously as he got madder.

The stranger decided to let him get what he needed to say out. **"Now **you** listen here you silver haired loser! I may not be **like you** but that gives you no **right** to call me stupid! You don't **even know me!** I have **been calledmany** things in **my life**, but I **don't feel** that **you calling mestupid** for **no reason** is ethical, especially since I **came** here to start **all over** again! So let's **make a deal** shall we **Freak! You** not call **me names** and I will **not call you** names!..." **

The kid seemed to calm down slightly as he got his breath back, and his eyes slowly faded back to their regular blue color. He suddenly groaned and put a hand over his face in sudden realization of something important. He muttered half to himself and half to the stranger, **"You didn't understand a word I just said did you?"**

The stranger seemed slightly shaken and confused but over all quite calm on the outside…even though inside he was seething form the message he was able to piece together from what he could understand. He gave a slight growl and grabbed the kids' wrist again, and they went back to their little hike thru the woods.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny finally got sick of the silence after their little fight shortly there after and decided to break the ice, **"Danny." **The stranger stopped immediately and turned around to face Danny and he spoke again with his free wrist pointing to his chest **"Danny". **Danny then pointed to the stranger and stared at him with curious, innocent blue eyes. The stranger sighed and turned his eyes away slightly and muttered "Inuyasha". Danny smiled kindly and nodded in satisfaction. 'Inuyasha' gave a slight sigh and turned around and started off again.

Danny couldn't help but wonder, _'Inuyasha? Very interesting name. I hope he knows what to do.'_

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Inuyasha was lost in his own thoughts as well as they continued on. _'What the hell is with this kid? His power is so hard to place, and he certainly doesn't seem very hostel even with is little show of anger….He smells human, but he also has a slight scent of death around him and also a hint of a smell similar to mine…..Could he be Half Demon?...And what the Hell is with this kids eyes!...They are suppose to be blue, Right?...So why were his eyes glowing green when he was mad at me?...'_ He sighs and casts a quick glance at the kid walking silently behind him in his firm grip. _'Danny?...Never heard of a name like Danny before. I sure hope Kagome and the others will be able to give me some answers about him.'_ Inuyasha turned back around and catches a scent in the air. _'Kagome is close by. Finally!'_

Inuyasha started to walk faster and faster with the kid trying his hardest to keep pace. Inuyasha could hear Danny trying to make comments and questions but he couldn't understand him, so he shook it off and kept running. Finally they came to a break in the trees and he saw his companions up on a hill under a tree making a fire. Inuyasha smirked and dragged Danny up the hill to them. Kagome had gathered up tinder for the fire, while Miroku and Sango were finishing the fire pit. Shippo and Kilala were taking a nap by the tree roots.

Miroku was the first to see him. "Inuyasha! Did you find any sign of Naraku?" Inuyasha shook his head "No. But I found something more interesting." He pushed Danny beside him. The boy seemed very confused. He kept shifting the bag on his back and was nervously rubbing his wrist where Inuyasha had grabbed him. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango stared at the kid in confusion while Kilala and Shippo started waking up.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny was very confused about the predicament he was in, but he tried his best to stay calm and not give his secret away. Inuyasha had finished speaking to the people and now they were all staring at him. He flashes a shy, nervous smile and waved slightly. There were two girls and a boy tending to a fire. And there was some little animal and a small kid waking up under the tree.

The boy seemed in his late teens to early twenties with black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail. He had black eyes and a wise face, and he also had some piercings in his ears. He had a staff by his side and was wearing a dark blue robe with a purple sash.

The first girl seemed in her late teens with long black hair that was pulled in lose ponytail and dark brown eyes. There was a giant boomerang by her side that seemed to big for almost anyone to carry. She was wearing a pink and red top with a green bottom.

The second girl was slightly older than Danny with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a bow and arrows next to her as well as a large yellow backpack. She was wearing a modern looking outfit that seemed like it would be for a school, and it was white with green accents, and a red collar. She had on a green mini skirt.

The ones under the tree were finally awake enough for observation. The kid seemed around eight years old with reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes. His ears were pointed and his feet seemed like animal feet. He also had a very bushy tail. He was wearing a bright blue kimono with a leaf design on the top and a small fur vest of tan over it.

The animal seemed to be a tan cat with black stripes on its paws and its TWO tails? It had large red eyes and it seemed very inquisitive. Danny fidgeted while he waited for any type of reaction from the new group of people. The first one two make a move was the cat creature. It tilted its head to the side and blinked its big red eyes at him, and then it walked over to him curiously and started rubbing his leg. Danny couldn't help but smile at it. He started to pet it and scratch it behind the ears. It meowed and kept rubbing him as he cast occasional glances at the others, hoping for a reaction.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Inuyasha stared at Danny a little while as he petted Kilala before speaking to the others "Seems Kilala likes our guest, so we can safely assume he is benevolent at least….What are you guys getting from him?" Sango was first to answer as she fingered the strap of her boomerang, Hiraikotsu, "Well if Kilala is ok with him then I am to, but I have never seen Kilala act so friendly to a complete stranger before….Where did you find him?" Inuyasha shrugged "He was by the Bone Keepers Well. A demon was about to attack him from behind when I saved him, but there is something odd about him. I'll explain what I mean after I get your input first." 

Shippo was next to comment. "I think he is cool…..If that counts for anything. He has a pack on similar to Kagome's….Does he have ninja food for us?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "I don't care about that Shippo. I want to know if you sense any magic force, or Jewel shards, or aura you can find on him."

Miroku was scratching his chin lightly as he gazed at the boy who had finished petting Kilala and was now looking at everyone in confusion, and in Miroku's mind he seemed oblivious to the things being said about him. "I definitely sense an aura….it seemed like that of a dead spirit, but it seems like it is a half dead spirit if that is even possible. By the way Inuyasha, why is it that he doesn't seem affected by us talking about him?" Inuyasha Ignored Miroku's question and focused on Kagome, who had yet to speak at all.

"Well Kagome? Do you sense any shards in him?" Kagome finally seemed to hear Inuyasha and answered "No jewel shards in him at all…..But he seemes to give off a slight aura like he would have a shard in him….Who is this guy Inuyasha?" "I think his name is Danny." Inuyahsa said boardly. "You think? What does that mean?" Shippo asked. "He can't speak Japanese apparently, and he can't understand us were well. He can understand some words and phrases though." They all stared at Inuyasha for a moment then they all looked at Danny in shock. "He can't understand us?" Sango asked, hoping to clarify "Nope. Maybe he can get a word or two but he basically can't communicate with us." "What are you saying? Can't he talk to us at least?" Kagome asked again.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny had a lot of trouble being able to understand any thing any of them were saying, and he was considering getting his dictionary out and start trying to translate when Inuyasha made the first move. He said something to the girl with the bow, and then he went and stood right beside Danny, seemingly doing nothing, but Danny had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going. Before Danny had time to react Inuyasha suddenly bonked him hard on the top of his head. Danny hissed and glared angrily at inuyasha before blowing up again **"That hurt you Jerk! What did you do **that for?** You had no right to hit me! I swear **I got** enough of that back home from Dash, but come on man! That was totally **uncalled** for! If these were **better** circumstances **I would** over….shad…ow you?" **Danny immediately shut up as he saw that the others were staring at him in shock. They stared at him, and he stared at them. Inuyahsa just looked casually from Danny to his friends, waiting to see who would crack first. Inuyahsa couldn't help but smirk at the expressions on their faces.

_**Here it is everyone! Sorry again for being so patient with me on this little updating hindrance. I will try my very hardest to update more, but college is going to be tough…I can tell. Hope to hear from you soon. Love you all! BYE!**_


	7. Eyes and Temper

**_SniffWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Impatient reader is so mean to me!sobs grins maliciously by the way, IR, that little curse you cast wouldn't of worked anyway…I would of either have not noticed at all or it would of actually helped me so keep working on it…but not on me.glares _**

**_As for all of my kind and patient readers I feel I must apologize for my absence in updating this story. My life has been…Well…HELL. I had constant papers, studying, and hard tests in all of my classes so I couldn't get any time to myself. I was going to update in mid March(close to my spring break) but sadly my uncle lost his fight with cancer half a week before spring break started and I couldn't even go to his funeral because of tests that week. So I was in mourning the rest of that month. Then in April one of my good friends started having family trouble so I had to be there for moral support. And not a week ago my best friends father had to have heart surgery…so now you know why I haven't had the will to update until now so please be happy with what you get this time please and I will try to make it better next time._**

**_THIS IS NOT A JOKE! I NEED HELP WITH THIS STORY! I desperately need people to help me by being 'beta readers'! If you want me to update more often I need all the help I can find! Here is what I am hoping for… (This is the bare minimum of people I need)_**

**_I need at least two people who will be actual beta readers; they will look for spelling errors and will tell me if my story is flowing correctly and accurate enough. (will need moderate Inuyasha knowledge)_**

**_I would also like about two researchers or more; they will be making sure I keep my Inuyasha information accurate and credible. They will also be making sure that my Inuyasha characters are in character. (Must be Extremely knowledgeable about Inuyasha)_**

**_And I would like one to four (or more) 'artists'; these people will be the ones that help me create OC minor villains (Ghosts and Demons) that will be defeated throughout the story as it progresses. (Moderate/minimal Inuyasha knowledge wanted)_**

**_Please let me know in an email if you are interested in helping out, and be sure to let me know in said email what position(s) you would like to fill (Beta, Researcher, or Artist). Please don't be shy about helping me I need as many people as I can get._**

"Japanese is underlined"

"**English is bold"**

"Mystic is normal"

'_Thoughts are in italics'_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Danny Phantom…If I did Danny would not be canceled and Inuyasha and Kouga would be together…SAVE DANNY! YAOI FANS UNITE!_**

_**Here you are loyal readers. Please enjoy.**_

Inuyasha was growing increasingly impatient….Ok he was at his wits end. His comrades kept staring at the kid with the exact same look of shock since they heard him speak. The kid, Danny, was staring at them with an increasingly scared and confused expression hidden in his eyes. Since this little interaction was going nowhere fast he decided to break the ice once again. "As you can see this kid is not from around here with the obvious lack of knowing how to speak properly, stupid kid." He saw Danny give him a very dirty look out of the corner of his eye. Inuyasha chose to ignore it. "Since the kid can only speak gibberish it is more than obvious, even with the fact that he can speak Mystic language even if he doesn't know it, that he is ether sick in the head or from somewhere far from here that uses a different dialect."

Before he could continue Kagome finally lost her surprised and distant look and interrupted him before he could protest. What she said was a shock to everyone who could understand her at the time. "It isn't gibberish Inuyasha. I know some of what he said." Her friends looked at her in shock. She continued, "From what he said, and the accent he used he seems to be from the United States of America. Which is odd because America is far across the sea to the east, and we shouldn't come into contact with them for many years in the history books?"

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stared at her in admiration and awe. She blushed slightly. Miroku asked, "Is it possible for you to translate what he was saying?" Kagome sweatdropped slightly and answered in slight embarrassment, "Some, but not all of it. From what I could make out he was mostly insulting Inuyasha for hitting him, but I was unable to get the last part. I can speak English, but not nearly as well as my mother or Sota."

Inuyasha gave a "feh" in response to the fact that the kid was insulting him, then motioned to Danny "Then talk to him. I have questions for him that I would like to have answers for. And you are going to have to explain where this United States of America is, what it is like, and everything that could make this a problem." Kagome scowled in his direction, but reluctantly nodded before getting up and making a friendly but cautious approach to the young boy.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny waited for the girl to approach him, as he looked at the others in confusion as the seemed to stare at him intently. He thought he had heard the girl mention the United States as she was speaking to her friends. Danny had a feeling that both parties were getting some answers soon, so he just stood there nonthreateningly as the girl approached, took a deep breath, and started speaking in broken, unsure English. **"H-hellllo the-ere. I am Kagome. Wh-o are y-you?"** Danny was patient and smiled warmly and kindly before answering her. He went slowly because of the struggle she had with her English, **"Hi. I'm Danny. From the United States."**

The girl soaked his whole answer in before smiling and turning to her friends and translating what he said to her. The others nodded in response to the translation. Inuyasha stepped forward and whispered in the girls, Kagome's, ear. She nodded and started speaking to him again. **"Hoo-w d-did you g-et h-erre?" **Danny gave a slow shrug. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then he snorted in agitation before whispering something to Kagome again. She gave him a sour look before turning to Danny again. **"Inuyasha is no-t much-ch pa…pat-ienn-t, b-but h-e woul-ld wann-t tooo no wh-yy you we-rr h-ung ar-round the s-sak-red wee-ll?"**

Danny had to listen carefully to that one, and wrack his brain for a more complete translation but when he did he was almost as confused about how to answer that. He decided to just tell what he knew. **"I fell in a well back at the house and fell asleep. When I got out, I was in this forest. Then your friend Inuyasha showed up…."** He stopped their when a shocked look started to dawn on upon her face. She shook her head and started translating to the others. The gasped and stared at him then started to talk in a flurry of Japanese to each other. Danny could only stand there in confusion.

Kagome turned back to him in a flash and started spouting out questions at him, but they were mostly in Japanese and so fast when it was In English that he couldn't make anything out, and it was giving him a headache, Started massaging his temples, and growling in annoyance. When no one took notice he yelled in rage; His eyes glowing their unnatural green color. "SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The change in his eye color startled everyone into silence along with his yell. "You guy's are giving **me a** headache! Now slow down **and try to** talk to me a **bit** slower, and **in a way I** can understand. Please…" He stopped. He immediately noticed the fact that everyone was staring at him, wide eyed and slightly cautious. He puzzled over the sudden change in the attitudes of everyone for a moment, then he was able to figure out what they were scared about.

His blue eyes widened in fear, because he finally remembered what happens to him when he gets to angry…His ghost eyes awaken

There was only one thing he could say…in his mind or out loud. **"Oh Crud..."**

**_I know it is short, but what do you want from me! I can't keep it updated as often as I would like because no one will help me when I want it and need it most. PLEASE help me keep it going by helping me 'beta' it. Hopefully over the summer I will be able to write more so Please, Please, Please be patient and supportive of me. Thanks and hope to hear good things from you soon._**


	8. Experiment and Understanding

_**HA! See how much faster I can do this when people are kind enough to help me out! I finally have my story back on track, and I have al my wonderful IP Beta helpers to thank for that….BE GREATFUL TO THEM, MAGGOTS! To show gratitude I am personally thanking them all. **_

**_To my researcher now going to be two researchers…_ _Domo Arigatou X Fuzzy, and thanks in advance TokyoTale. _**

**_To my artists, Thanks so much and keep those ideas and characters coming I am definitely going to need them soon, InuMaru12, Terra89, TokyoTale, Xenna111, X Fuzzy, and Thozmp Corris! _**

**_And to my fabulous Beta readers……THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! ARIGATOU! Thanks so much for helping me bring this chapter together InuMaru12, InuAnyu, Storm101, Thozmp Corris, and Soaring-Bright-Flame!_**

"Japanese is underlined"

"**English is bold"**

"Mystic is normal"

'_Thoughts are in italics'_

_**And Impatient reader, You are forgiven…Just remember that us authors have lives as well and try not to insult or threaten me in order to get me to put up a new chapter, it will only make me feel worse about it. Thanks for apologizing.**_

_**Now all you wonderful people, I will leave you with this hopefully well done piece of work; Please enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Inuyasha…Really, if I did I wouldn't be here now would I…If anyone doesn't believe me I will slit their throat /glares and reaches for her Katana threateningly/**_

Another staring contest was in effect, both sides with fear in their eyes. Danny because his secret might be found out and Inuyasha and his gang because of the unnatural eye display this odd American kid showed.

Kagome, unsure if Danny would get mad again gave a quick apology **"Sou-rrrie Danny, I w-well trie tew gooo sl-lowerr."** Danny nodded in consent and waited in silence even when his blue eyes clearly showed he was scared of them. Kagome smiled slightly and turned to converse again with her friends, but this time they kept it in normal tones and non-panicky.

"Lets try to keep calm and figure this out guys; first I think we need to set up a common line of communication, so I propose an experiment. Me and Inuyasha will talk to Danny, I will let him know that we will try to help him talk to us in English and if he agrees Inuyasha can try talking to him in Japanese and in the mystic language to gauge his reaction, We can then teach him how to use mystic language on his own, then when that is done we can all talk to him and get the answers we want from him in due time."

Everyone consented, even thou Inuyasha snorted in agitation at the delay that would have to be applied.

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Danny waited patiently for them to again address him and get this over with. He wasn't sure what to say to them when the question about his eyes came up but decided to wing it when the time came.

Kagome finished talking to her friends and turned back to him. She and Inuyasha came up to him and Kagome told him what she needed to. **"Danny, we-ee alle want tew tal-eke tew y-you, sooow wee ar-re gooo-ng tew trie soomtang."** Danny couldn't help but be curious about this and agreed with a nod and waited for further instructions. Kagome smiled at his consent and finished, **"Inuyasha w-ell trie tall-king tew y-yew and yew teal me eiff yew un…underrr-sstained ainyt-ing."** Danny nodded again and turned to Inuyasha and waited for this to start.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but started anyway, "Ok kid, can you understand me at all in Japanese first?" Danny didn't understand and shook his head no in Kagome's direction before waiting again. Kagome relayed that it didn't work and told Inuyasha to try mystic for the moment of truth. "Fine, Japanese didn't work but how about this one kid? It is mystic language. Can you understand?" Danny's eyes widened in intense shock when the strange dialect was somehow understood instinctually in his head. He nodded vigorously to Inuyasha and Kagome and answered **"Yes, Yes! I can understand that!"**

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Kagome smiled happily and translated even though it was not necessary with his nodding. Everyone sighed in relief that he could understand, but now the hard part was going to start…trying to get Danny to be able to speak it without trouble, and more importantly telling him that he can speak it already without him thinking they were crazy.

Kagome took it upon herself to stay the translator of the group and decided to help him learn. She went to mystic language and explained everything to him. "Danny, what I am saying is in the mystic language, as Inuyasha said. It is a special dialect used by those with special powers so we can all communicate, and I am going to teach you how to tap into it. You understand?"

Danny nodded with a slightly shifty look on his face to hide his nervousness. Kagome didn't notice, but Inuyasha and Miroku did but kept it to themselves until they thought it was best to bring it up.

Kagome continued, "Now you will probably be able to tap into it by consciously willing yourself to want to speak to all of us. Just try to say something that you want all of us to understand." Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily to concentrate then opened his blue eyes again and spoke, "**um**…Hello everyone…My name **is** Danny Fenton, and I **am** from the United States…Who are all **of** you?" Everyone, even Inuyasha, smiled at his first attempt with speaking with pride.

Shippo was first to break the ice with Danny and introduced himself, "HI! I'm Shippo it is great to meet you, Danny. Do you want to be my friend?" Danny smiled, brows scrunching slightly while trying to concentrate "Sure."

Miroku was next and stepped up to Danny and bowed to him "It is good to meet you Danny, my name is Miroku." Danny smiled and bowed back "**It is** good to meet you **to** Miroku."

Sango was next up, with Kilala on her shoulder, as she introduced herself "Hi Danny, I'm Sango and this is Kilala." Sango pointed to her two-tailed cat. Kilala meowed a greeting from Sango's shoulder then jumped onto Danny's shoulder and started to rub her face against his cheek. Danny couldn't help but laugh at the tickling fur while trying to answer Sango as he started to pet Kilala "It **is** nice **to** meet you, Sango. I think Kilala **is** attracted **to** me **already. I** hope that **is** ok." Sango smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha gave a 'feh' response and waited for his chance to ask all the questions he wanted answers for (he is quite impatient).

Kagome was last in the introductions since Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything anytime soon unless it was getting some answers from this young boy. "Well it is good to meet you Danny Fenton. As you probably know that is Inuyasha" she gestured dismissively in Inuyasha's direction then continued, "I am Kagome Higurashi, and I hope you feel free to stay and be our friend as long as you like."

Danny couldn't help but feel like he had heard that name before but shook it off for the moment so he could answer, "Thanks Kagome, **I am** happy to meet you **all**, thanks for **the** help so far…"

He was about to answer further when the name finally came up in his memory. His jaw slackened and his eyes widened as he stared in shock at Kagome before he spoke again, "Your Kagome! From **the Higurashi** Family? The shrine protectors?"

DPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIYDPIY

Kagome was shocked. _'He knows that? He has definitely got to be from my time!'_

**_There you have it. Hope it was to your liking, and now that I am out of College I may be able to update more frequently and with the help of my 'Betas' It will hopefully be much better done. Review nice and have a great day. Love Ya!_**


End file.
